Witch Hunter Magic
After Kalia broke the pact and taught the language of the gods to humans, the gods were angered and the world was set off balance. In order to counter what Kalia had done, the gods granted a small amount of their powers to six loyal priests.They called these priests 'Witch Hunters' and tasked them with eliminating the wizards and genies, who were both enemies of the gods. Nuneus saw this and in pride he gave his powers to who he considered to be a worthy human. There is only a maximum of seven Witch Hunters at any given time. Witch Hunter magic is based on the god who gave the magic, and there are slight variations based on the human who holds the power at the time. The first seven Hunters and their bloodlines became nobles. However, as time passed by some of the bloodlines died out. Each Hunter is supported by their own highly trained Orders. Witch hunters also look down on those with random magic, as they consider it to be a lower, impure version of their own. Transferring of Witch Hunter Magic The power passes down through the bloodline. A previous Witch Hunter can choose which child they want to pass the power on to. This has led to wars as a scorned child becomes jealous of the one chosen. If a Hunter dies without any children the power then stores itself in a vessel (usually the nearest object) until a worthy person is born/appears and then it calls that person towards itself and enters them. When a power is in a vessel, wizards and Hunters alike all kill and commit multiple crimes in order to get their hands on it. The nobles are classist and feel that only nobles should have the power. Whenever a new Hunter is chosen, the existing Hunters can sense it and can track that new Hunter, or any Hunter, down. Some nobles try to kill who they consider to be an unworthy Hunter, or try to draw their power out. Conditions of Witch Hunter Magic When the power enters a person it creates a contract with them, in which they have to fulfill their duty in the war against Word Magic. If a person accepts the contract then try to break it then their life is forfeit. If a person refuses the contract the power goes to the next child. If all the children refuse then the power goes into a vessel. Hard, constant use of Witch Hunter Magic can damage the body, especially if a Hunter tries to call up too much magic. Some Hunters end up crippled near the ends of their lives. God Specific Powers Iselda: *Passive Ability: Iselda's witch hunters are able to see the best and worst possible outcomes of a situation and the steps to make those futures true. They can not see any futures between the best and worst so they can only avoid the worst and strive for the best. *Enhancement, Synesthesia: This ability allows the user to increase their brain's processing speed and decreases the user's reaction time to 0. From the user's perspective time is slowed around the user. Using this ability puts a high strain on the user. Waton: *Passive Ability: Lie Detection *Summonable Weapon, Hammer of Authority: Creates a temporary prison around anyone who touches it besides the user. *Summonable Weapon, Sword of Evaluation: Phases through the innocent and slices the guilty. Innocent and Guilty as defined as Waton himself. Azura: Azura-el * Passive Ability: While in the natural light of the sun, Witch Hunters have increased speed and strength. Their senses are also enhanced. * Magic, Glamour: Witch hunters are able to use natural light to cast illusions. When this ability is mastered, the illusions affect the senses of the target, making the illusions seem even more real. Azura-nu * Passive Ability: While in the natural light of the moons, Witch Hunters have increased speed and strength. Their senses are also enhanced. However due to the moon light being weaker, the enhancement is also weaker. * Magic, (unnamed): Hunters can manipulate the natural moonlight to redirect it from the target's eyes, making them temporary blind. Nox: * Passive Ability: Users can heal and move faster while hiding in the shadows. * Magic, Umbramancy: This ability allows the user to interact with shadows. For example the user could use a specially made object to pin a shadow in a specific place making the object casting the shadow unable to move. Advanced users can even cut shadows which cuts the object casting the shadow. Nuneus: * Passive Ability: Enhanced Battle/War Planning. * Summonable Weapon, Nuneus' Arsenal: The user summons a weapon from Nuneus' armory. The weapon summoned is determined by the armory itself and not the user. The armory chooses a weapon that it thinks would be the best for a situation, it doesn't matter what the user wants. The weapon remains the same even if it is unsummoned and re-summoned until the user is no longer in battle. * Nuneus hunters can manipulate weapons in the environment. They can not manipulate weapons being held. * One rare trait is the ability of the user to tame and summon dragons to their side during battles. Dragons are beings of fire and fall under the dominion of Nuneus. The user can bond with a single dragon and summon it to battle, but only for a very short time and at great risk and expense to the user's health. Repeated use over the years will cripple the user, for controlling beasts as powerful as dragons takes a toll. Zanthos: * Passive ability: Hunter has the ability to breathe under water and communicate with basic sea life * Magic, Matter State Shift (Water): Hunter can change their material state to water while maintaining their form Hybrid Powers There are currently no known hybrid powers outside of Random Magic.